


Filled with Love, Cum, and Bloating Juice

by Dangannerd6



Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Plug, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Farting, Futanari, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inflation, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: He felt so bloated......
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391188
Kudos: 18





	Filled with Love, Cum, and Bloating Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a doozy to write. I spent a good hour or so on this. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy.

Kaito woke up, chained to a bed and wearing nothing. "What the hell happened?" the Ultimate Astronaut whispered to himself. As if on cue, Tsumugi walked in, wearing a simple white bra and matching panties. "Are you OK, Kaito-Kun?" the cosplayer asked, voice oozing with fake sweetness. Nodding, Kaito opened his mouth to speak before being hushed by Tsumugi. 

"Now now Kaito, I plainly don't want anyone to get suspicious, so please, if you need to ask me anything, wait until after I'm done." Tsumugi said, tying her hair into a ponytail with a neon pink scrunchie. "Also, sorry if I disturb you." the cosplayer added as she placed a hand on Kaito's toned belly, gently rubbing it. Confused, Kaito looked at Tsumugi, internally screaming. "Now then, close your eyes and open your mouth." Tsumugi said, grinning as the Astronaut complied. Kaito could hear Tsumugi insert something in his ass while she removed her panties, and at this point, he was freaking THE FUCK out.

"OK, now open your eyes." Tsumugi cooed, still rubbing Kaito's stomach. Complying, Kaito's eyes widened in shock as he saw Tsumugi place her penis inside his mouth. Instinctively, the Ultimate began sucking, gently swirling his tongue around the phallus. "Wow, you know what to do, huh?" Tsumugi rhetorically asked, her hands on Kaito's breasts. The Astronaut directed his gaze to Tsumugi, the latter closing her eyes and smiling blissfully. 

"Kaito-Kun, g-get ready, I-I-I'M GONNA CUM!" Tsumugi announced, screaming in ecstasy as she ejaculated, the white cum rapidly making it's way to Kaito's belly, inflating it slightly.

Pulling out, Tsumugi placed her finger on Kaito's somewhat bloated midsection. "Hmm, impressive. But you're not full enough." Tsumugi said, poking Kaito's nose. Putting her undergarments back on, she grabbed a huge bottle of teal liquid. The Ultimate Cosplayer removed the lid and placed it towards Kaito's lips, her free hand instinctively cradling Kaito's stomach as he drank the teal liquid. "What the fuck is this anyway? And, why is Tsumugi making me drink this?" Kaito thought, swallowing the liquid and mentally debating if he should run once the cosplayer removes his chains. Closing his eyes, Kaito felt Tsumugi's free hand pat his stomach as she held the bottle in the other. Once he was finished, Tsumugi removed the empty bottle from Kaito's lips and set it aside.

"Alright, I'm gonna remove your chains, and you better not run." Tsumugi said, poking Kaito's stomach. Once the chains were removed, Kaito opened his eyes and was shocked. His belly reached the ceiling. Placing his hands on his belly, Kaito pressed down, hoping that it would make his swollen midsection disappear. It didn't. He felt a low gurgle as his stomach started hurting. Blushing, Kaito released a loud belch. "Tsumugi, Hic! what was that liquid anyway? Hic!" Kaito asked, trying to suck his midsection back in. "That was a special juice, made to inflate people's bellies." the cosplayer explained, sipping a smaller bottle of the juice and watching as her stomach bloated, making her look nine months pregnant as she set the bottle down.

Tsumugi's lips touched Kaito's, the Ultimate Cosplayer gently poking Kaito's stomach. Once the kiss was over, Tsumugi carefully removed the plug from Kaito's rear, cleaning and setting it to the side. Kaito gasped as he released a resounding fart, his asscheeks shaking. "I-I'm sorry about that, Tsumugi." Kaito said, rubbing his heavy midsection. God, he felt so bloated. Nodding, Tsumugi lied next to Kaito, rubbing his stomach as she cradled her own midsection, tracing circles around her navel. Tsumugi watched as Kaito slowly fell asleep, one hand on his stomach, the other on Tsumugi's cheek. "Good night, my little bloated boy." Tsumugi cooed, rubbing her stomach.


End file.
